Juego para dos
by angela.kin.7
Summary: Alejate de mi!,- Vamos kinomoto no seas berrinchuda, vas a ver que tu sólita vendrás a reclamar mi compañía- Ni en tus mas locos sueños Li- EN PROGRESO..CAPITULO 2: EL RETO
1. Capitulo 1: Plan

JUEGO PARA DOS

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias

SUMMARY: Aléjate de mi!,- Vamos kinomoto no seas berrinchuda, vas a ver que tu sólita vendrás a reclamar mi compañía- Ni en tus mas locos sueños Li-

CAPITULO 1: PLANES

Por los largas pasillos de el instituto Seijo, una joven caminaba despreocupadamente a los jardines, era tarde ya para la cita que había acordado, pero a comparación de muchos que de seguro correrían apurados para no hacer esperar a su cita, ella caminaba lenta y pausadamente, a sabiendas ya del tema del que iban a hablar. Al llegar por fin a los jardines, pudo divisar a un joven alto de cabellos castaños que le esperaba a la sombra de un majestuoso árbol de cerezos, el chico al verla llegar se reincorporo rápidamente y fue a dar a su encuentro.

-Hola kinomoto

-Hola, disculpa la demora, tuve cosas importantes que hacer- le dijo la joven castaña sin la mas mínima pizca de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes por eso, ven siéntate aquí en la sombra- decía el joven amablemente, el tenia en cuenta el estricto escrutinio de la castaña al elegir su acompañante, por eso se había preparado ya de ante mano investigando sus preferencias hacia los hombres- aquí no te va a llegar el sol

-mmmm, muchas gracias- decía la castaña mientras lo revisaba discretamente con la mirada, este chico si que cubría su pensum, era a su tamaño, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, cabello castaño y unos ojos azules, si que había pasado la primera prueba- bien, se directo y dime lo que quieres decirme

-kinomoto quiero que seas mi novia, no voy a hacer una molestia para ti, no estoy en tu clase así que no voy a interferir en tus asuntos, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras así que te pido que lo pienses, te veré a la salida de mañana para que me des una respuesta- después de decir esto rápidamente el chico se paro y se fue a paso apresurado del lugar- lo voy a conseguir kinomoto, vas a ser mi novia, no voy a fallar como el resto- decía susurrando, saliendo con estos últimos pensamientos de los amplios jardines

-valla, así que esas son tus propuestas, eres muy inteligente a comparación de los demás, no te has dejado intimidar- decía sonriendo astuta mente no eres nada tonto, coges la presa antes que el cuervo, voy a ver si soportas una semana a mi lado, no es secreto para nadie que soy muy estricta en mis relaciones amorosas y aun así has tenido agallas- decía dirigiéndose ya a su salón de clases- interesante

a

a

a

-O vamos Xiaolang apúrate vamos a llegar tarde para tomar el vuelo- decía una joven mientras trataba de llegar hacia el aludido- no puedes mandar a volar a todas estas mujerzuelas, deja de mirarme así que yo soy inmune a esas sonrisas idiotas tuyas

-O vamos amor no te pongas celosa- hablaba el joven mientras jalaba a la joven de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo- después de todo a quien quiero es a ti

-QUE!, HUBIESES DICHO QUE TENIAS NOVIA

-ME LLAMAS CUANDO TE CANSES DE ELLA

-TE ARREPENTIRÁS DESPUÉS, UN CUERPO COMO EL MIO NO ENCONTRARAS

-CUANDO DECIDAS ENGAÑARLA AQUÍ ME TIENES ESPERANDO POR TI

Eran unos cuantos de los comentarios indiscretos de las jóvenes admiradoras mientras se dispersaban dejando por fin a la pareja sola

-XIAOLANG DEJA DE JUGAR ASÍ!

-o vamos Tomoyo, tu no querías que se vayan, pues ya lo hicieron

-No podías hacerlo de otra manera, casanovas- decía la joven mientras le apuntaba con su dedo al pecho reprobatoria mente

-o vamos si querías un beso tienes que decirlo y ya, no pondré objeciones

-SHAORAN! uff no puedo contigo, mejor abordemos ya, no vaya a ser que se amontone otro grupito

-me llamaste shaoran!

-pues claro, ese es tu nombre en japones así que acostúmbrate que así te voy a llamar

-me gusta sobre todo si viene de ti

- no comencemos de nuevo vamos ya

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Para quienes estén leyendo esto, gracias por leer mi historia, no ha sido tan fácil escoger de que tema va a tratar pero ya esta decidido uno, les estaré llenando de sorpresas con esta historia pues me he propuesto que tenga de todo un poco, a ver si quieren que pase algo o una sugerencia me lo dicen.

Les espero en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: El reto

JUEGO PARA DOS

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias

SUMMARY: Aléjate de mi!,- Vamos kinomoto no seas berrinchuda, vas a ver que tu solita vendrás a reclamar mi compañía- Ni en tus mas locos sueños Li-

CAPITULO 2: RETO

-Kinomoto al habla

-Hola hija como has estado, que tal tus clases, no te sientes sola?

-Mama que quieres?

-Vaya si que eres rápida, pues veras el hijo de mi amiga a venido de viaje a Japon par pasar una temporada aquí, así que le he ofrecido que se hospede en la mansión y ha aceptado

-Pues que bien, algo mas?

-Si, como el es nuevo en el país y no conoce a nadie, quien mejor que tu para que le enseñes las bondades de Japón hija, ademas va a ir al mismo instituto que tu, puede ser una gran compañía para ti así que volverás a casa, ya arregle tu habitación todo esta preparado

-QUE?!- por que me tuvo que tocar una madre así, no entiende que me gusta estar sola- NO PUEDES DECIDIR POR MI

-Ya esta decidido, se que te gusta estar sola pero tienes que comprender que es bueno a veces estar con la familia, hace cuanto que no te vemos, ademas tu estadía aquí puede ser de gran utilidad para Eriol, si sera muy bueno... NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE HIJA, NO DEMORES EN LLEGAR

-espera ESPERA!...ay colgó, que desastre de vida ahora que no esta Meiling como seguiré con el trabajo, justo ahora tenia que irse de viaje

a

_FLASHBACK_

a

-viaje de trabajo ...mmmm O VAMOS DI LA VERDAD a donde vas?

-que desconfianza-decía una joven pelinegra,conocida como Rubi, ella y la castaña eran las mas llamativas del instituto, por no decir populares, por que claro quien no lo seria si trabajas de modelo, sales en las revistas juveniles como portada, tienes un cuerpo atlético producto de una rutina diaria de ejercicio, y ademas tienes un promedio bueno en las diferentes disciplinas aplicadas, ellas eran perfectas para el resto pero no para ellas porque como bien decia su dicho ''Nadie es perfecto, solo aparenta serlo''- me voy por un semestre entero, me han ofrecido trabajar en una nueva firma,y pues la paga no es mala, ademas sera bueno cambiar de aires y que lugar mas perfecto que la capital, voy a terminar el semestre allá y puede que vuelva para el siguiente

-ok, pongamos que te creo, porque no me propusiste a mi también para tu trabajito

-oh sake te llevaría como mi modelo pero esta vez me han lanzado a mi a las pistas de modelaje, seria una gran oportunidad hacer mi debut con esta compañía, hasta puede que te haga la competencia y te sobrepase- decia con diversión, era divertido hacer enojar a su amiga sobre todo por la mueca de niña haciendo berrinche que hacia, claro no todos la conocían,solo la gente cercana a ella, por no decir que solamente ella la conocía a su libre albedrío

-ni lo pienses rubí

-jajajjaa- y ahí va la mueca, como lo había dicho-oh jade como piensas que tu buena amiga te va a hacer eso, puede que te quite unos cuantos fans nada mas, ademas si no te pienso llevar es también para ver que tal te va con tsubaga, se ve que han hecho conexión, es un chico listo

-puede ser, sobre todo me puede servir para espantar a los demás, si me ven que voy en serio puede que dejen de acosarme

-no mientas, bien que te encantaban sus acosaciones, recuerdas la bodega del conserje

-jajajaja no me hagas recordar, quiero hacer mi papel de niña buena y tu me tientas, quieres que te haga recordar lo que paso en el baño de la dirección

-fue un reto-decia haciendose la ofendida rubi- no iba a dejarme subestimar

-si como vaya, no te tomes tanto tiempo, sera aburrido sin ti por aquí

-no me digas que te volviste bisexual

-estas loca- otra vez la mueca- es solo que te voy a extrañar

-yo tambien a ti jade pues veamos mmm

-que tanto piensas- era raro en mi amiga que pensara, vamos hablamos de rubí, la que hacia la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente

-pues dentro de un mes haras las tomas para la revista del mes, la revista que mas venda gana

- que quieres decir- de verdad que estaba en las nubes, mi amiga y sus locas ideas

- oh cuando tu cerebro se convirtió en el de un pollito, lo que quiero decir es que si tu revista gana o sea que vende mas hago lo que tu quieras, por el contrario si mi revista vende mas tu aceptaras mi reto

-exelente entonces si yo vendo mas tu te regresas

-lo supuse, claro que regreso, ademas que tiene de bueno seguir con un proyecto que no destaca estaría desperdiciando tiempo

-tienes razon, y de que va tu reto?

-voy a tomarme tiempo para pensarlo, ya cuando te gane te lo digo

-ni en tus sueños

-ahh tu quisiste, un año de abstinencia

-QUEE?! no mejor tomate tu tiempo

-vale como quieras, me acompañas al aeropuerto?

-no te ibas a Tokio?

-yo no dije en ningún momento la capital de japón

-/suspiros/ ya, algún secreto mas?

-no refunfuñees

_a_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_a_

-ni modo tendré que tomarme un tiempo antes de que comience la nueva edición de la revista, que tal sera ese hiragizawa, espero que tenga buena condición fisica- decia saliendo de su casa en dirección a la casa de sus padres, espero que no sea un acosador como los del instituto si no voy a tener serios problemas mmm no corrección tendrá serios problemas conmigo, mira que sacarme de mi casa para ser su guía

_a_

_a_

_a_

-shaoran no debiste mandar a wei de vuelta, no vas a poder con mis maletas

-mi contextura es buena solo que traes piedras, que tanto traes acá, si solo vamos a pasar una temporada

-tu no sabes de mujeres, sabes que mi fascinación es diseñar ropa y con jade y rubí aquí podre expanderme y convertirme en una diseñadora aceptada en la sociedad

-Jade y Rubi?

-Nos has oído hablar de ellas, son muy famosas, son conocidas como las chicas perfectas salen todas las semanas en las revistas de modas, por eso aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hacer que modelen mis diseños aunque no creo que sea tan fácil -decia la pelinegra entristecindose momentáneamente

-Vamos tommy, ya veras que yo haré que ellas modelen para ti-decia el ambarino acariciándole la espalda con su mano libre, pues con la otra estaba cargando una maleta- no te desanimes

-que, vas a enamorarla para que hagan lo que tu quieras- decia en tono sarcástico la chica- no me hagas reír, ellas no son tan fáciles de caer

- es un reto señorita daidoji?- decia el ambarino alzando una ceja y parándose de forma arrogante

-si lo quieres así, de ahí no me vengas a lloriquiar cuando arruinen tu imagen de casanovas

- JA JA como si pudieran, estas hablando con Li Shaoran, el mas perfecto en Hong Kong

-vuelve a llamarme cuando tengas el corazón roto, porque si vamos a hablar, ellas son mas populares que tu

-vamos a ver si vuelves a decir esas palabras para cuando termine el mes

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Gracias por sus comentarios, como me han emocionado y tenia este capitulo casi listo he decidido publicarlo, y para aclarar un poquito shaoran y tomoyo no son pareja solo tienen una relación mmm se los dejo a pensar, solo les aclaro que no son pareja.

O travez gracias por leer mi historia, les espero en el próximo capitulo, se vienen cosas interesantes, por fin shaoran se va a encontrar con sakura, como se llevara ella con tomoyo, cual sera la personalidad de eriol, eso se vera en el próximo capitulo, las espero chau...bye...sayonara


	3. Capitulo 3: Es mi moda

JUEGO PARA DOS

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias

SUMMARY: aléjate de mi!,- Vamos kinomoto no seas berrinchuda, vas a ver que tu solita vendrás a reclamar mi compañía- Ni en tus mas locos sueños Li-

CAPITULO 3: ES MI MODA

-Quien?

-Sakur..

-OHH enseguida habla la puerta señorita

-donde esta mi madre?

-la señora esta en el despacho del señor

-bien

-En el despacho principal-

-cariño, no creo que hubiese sido necesario traer a sakura de vuelta- decia fujitaka kinomoto, el patriarca de la familia kinomoto, dueño de la cadena comercial de hoteles y departamentos, así como de las zonas comerciales en Japón, con varias sucursales en Europa y América del Norte- sabes que a la niña le gusta su independencia sobre todas las cosas

- vamos fujitaka, acaso no te has enterado de las andanzas de tu hija, yo se que ella le gusta el modelaje por mi causa, pero no es correcta la vida que esta llevando por esa fama

-esta en la edad, no la molestes, acaso ha hecho algo malo?- al ver el silencio que hacia su esposa, continuo hablando- ves, a pesar de todo lo que hace, ella no se ha metido en problemas como para llamar a la prensa

-pero... NO, yo no críe a mi hija para que este en ese mundo, por algo yo me retire no?, pues voy a hacer que vuelva, usare todas las carta que tenga en mi mano

-tu le causas problemas a la niña y yo te mando al psicólogo

-QUE?!, no me digas que estas de su parte?- decia nadeshico con reproche, ella sabia que su esposo le tenia preferencia a su hija por ser la menor, pero aun así tenia que hacer algo- eres su padre, no puedes hablar así

- no quiero tener problemas nadeshico

-yo no estoy causando problemas

TOC TOC

-adelante

-buenas tarde padre, madre

- hija que bueno que llegaste, ya esta tu cuarto arreglado para que te hospedes aquí, seras una gran compañías

- padre, hace mucho que no lo veo, gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo pagando mi manuteccion- decia la castaña educadamente haciendo una reverencia hacia su padre, ignorando totalmente el comentario dicho por su madre

-no te preocupes hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer al no ofrecerte el cariño fraternal que te mereces- si algo amaba de su hija, era su respeto hacia el, su consideración, su deseo de ser independiente, de hacer las cosas por si sola

-oigan no estoy pintada, estoy aqui- decia nadeshico, a ella le desagradaba totalmente ser ignorada

-madre, no haga escándalo que no estamos sordos, donde esta hiraguisawa,es por el que estoy aquí no ?

- o si, el ha salido ha dar una vuelta, regresara para la cena

- todavía que me hace venir, se hace el lujo de hacerme esperar- decia sakura refunfuñando, ni le conocía y ya le estaba cayendo mal por que

numero 1: la hace volver a su casa, con lo parlanchina que es su madre, ademas de indiscreta

numero 2: la hace dejar la tranquilidad de su hogar, todavía que no estaba de buen humor con el viaje de meiling

numero 3: se hace el lujo de hacerla esperar, cuando se supone que el necesitaba los servicios de ella, se suponía que el debía esperarla a ella, no al revés

numero 4: tiene que ser su guía personal por así decirlo, no podía acaso pagar por una?

a

a

a

Un joven caminaba despreocupadamente por las zonas comerciales de tomoeda, investigando la zona, encantado con todas las cosas nuevas que veía, tan metido estaba en si, que no se dio cuenta que una mujer venia adelante suyo, así que irremediablemente chocaron, el se disculpo en japones con acento ingles, aunque había practicado mucho, no podía tener el acento de la zona, la chica al oír su voz tan varonil, creyó que era un galán, así que levanto la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta surcando sus labios, pero al ver la apariencia del chico, tal fue su decepción como frustración que le propino una fuerte cachetada.

-Discupe, por que me golpea?- decia el chico amablemente

-quien se ha creído usted para engañarme, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, JA que pensara la gente si me ve contigo, mejor me alejo antes de hacer malos rumores- decia la chica despectivamente para coger sus bolsas e irse sin mirar atrás

-tan mal me veo- decia el joven divertido, a ver pantalón holgado deportivo; hace calor, ademas pensaba caminar; bibirin de un despampanante naranja fosforescente parecido a los que usaban los basquetbolistas; el no le veia nada de malo, era refrescante, ademas que era de su equipo favorito; unos tenis desgastado con unas medias largas dobladas; se puso lo primero que tuvo al alcance; unos lentes gruesos de un armazón cafe plomizo; si bien esas no eran sus gafas, tuvo que coger algo porque sus lentes se habían roto por el peso que puso encima en su equipaje, esos eran solo momentáneos, ya se iba a comprar otros- bueno, creo que eleji la ropa equivocada, debo comprarme un guardarropas nuevo

Asi fue que el joven con esos últimos pensamientos siguió su camino, sacándose alguna sonrisa al ver como las personas hacían una mueca de repugnancia al verlo

si supieran..

ese no era su asunto, no es como si le importara lo que digan los demás.

a

a

a

PLAF!...Fue el azonton de la puerta que se escuchaba por todo el cuarto

-Oye, no sabes tocar-decia un castaño molesto- que tal si estaba desnudo, no tienes conciencia

-no lo estabas, así que no vi nada, eso que importa, mira MIRA! salio la nueva revista de jade, ay es toda un a profesional, que envidia, ojala la vea en persona alguna ves- decia la pelinegra con estrellitas en los ojos, no la conocía ni era su amiga, pero era su fan numero 1, vio su revista una vez por internet y se obsesiono con ella, aunque estaban en países diferentes, eso no era un impedimento para adquirir todas sus revistas, posters, calendarios- por que no sale rubi- seguia diciendo ojeando las paginas- que raro siempre sale con ella posando o hablando de los nuevos diseños que ha hecho para jade

-no estas muy emocionada con ella, no te agrada?

-por supuesto que no!- decia la pelinegra tumbándose en la cama- es mi rival, ella es la diseñadora de jade, sus diseños son mas famosos que los míos, ademas que es mi versión opuesta, solo que es mas morena, tiene los ojos rubi y una mirada atrayente

-eso es totalmente diferente a ti, no se parece en nada a ti por como la describes- hablaba el ambarino mientras se dirigía también a la cama para sentarse

-no es cuestión de parecerse físicamente si no interiormente

-pero si todas las descripciones que me has dado son super...

-no!, no me refiero a eso, si no lo sabes te lo diré, el cuerpo de una mujer encierra muchos secretos

-como cuales

-cosas de mujer, por ejemplo el cuerpo de jade encierra sensualidad y carisma, mientras que el de rubi superioridad y vanidad

-por que solo dices sus cosas negativas?

- ya te dije que es mi rival- decia euforicamente la chica, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, ella era su modelo ejemplar, mas de una vez se pescó a si misma mirando los diseños de rubi- tengo que hacer todo lo posible por vencerla y ganarme la admiración de jade

-por esa mirada que me das, deduzco que quieres mi ayuda

-pues claro, se me ha ocurrido el plan perfecto, si tus instintos de casanovas funcionan en ellas, puedes convencerlas para que modelen por mi

- no que me dejarían el corazón roto- decía el castaño sarcásticamente, tommy siempre era decidida en su palabra y según su parecer, esta era la primera vez que cambiaba de parecer, o se equivocaba?

-pues claro, pero no se pierde con intentarlo, si tu sales con el corazón roto tengo un motivo para reprocharlas, así que si tienen corazón se arrepentirán y quizás posen para mi- claro que se equivocaba, era muy difícil que la chica cambiara lo que ya había dicho, esta vez solo estaba jugando con las posibles opciones que se presentarían

-hay que alistarnos ya - suspiros- mañana tenemos que salir temprano, ya sabes primer día de instituto

-ya lo se, crees que no me he preparado, he buscado las mejores prendas en todo mi closet, ya estoy preparada para romper en el instituto, ya veras que me convertire en la mas popular en el instituto, así quizás no paso desapercibida por jade

-como sea, mañana salimos temprano- decía el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- pienso llegas temprano-

-ya ya tendré todo listo a tiempo- decia mientras dejaba la habitación la chica despidiéndose

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Bueno bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, aquí ya aparece eriol y se observa la fascinación de tomoyo por sakura, puede que en uno de los próximos capítulos se haga un pov de shaoran, ya se va acercando mas el momento en que shaoran y sakura se encuentre, ustedes como creen que reaccionaran tomoyo y shaoran al ver que están siendo opacados por sakura y tsubaya, mmmm yo creo que reaccionaran ...

Les espero en los próximos capítulos así que esperen, agradezco sus reviews, aunque ustedes crean que son solo comentarios, a mi me estimulan mucho.

Los vere en la proxima, chau..bye...sayonara


End file.
